Dinner Date
by Angelus Erreare
Summary: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga Heat changes Argilla's mind about devouring others. Heat x Argilla WARNING: SEMIAU, GORE, LANGUAGE, LEMON. ONESHOT


**Dinner Date**

**By: Angelus Erreare**

**Disclaimer: Serph, Heat, Argilla, Cielo and Gale all belong to ATLUS USA. I own nothing. **

**A/N: Just a relief fic from my tiresome fic "Spoils of War". Just a "got into my head" idea that I expanded.**

**WARNING: SEMI-AU, OOC, LANGUAGE, GORE, LEMON**

Heat scowled as he saw Argilla hanging limply on Serph's back, her arms around his neck. It was pathetic really. They were given this power, this gift, by God. It had been a divine decree that they use this power to survive.

'And that stupid woman doesn't know jack shit.' he mentally spat at her as Serph carefully led her out of the Vanguards' stronghold.

She had been like this for days now…She knew that this was the new law…but despite this knowledge, she did nothing. She was most probably starving…

'She's weak.' he thought with disgust.

Heat eyed the people around him. There were a few males and two females at the vicinity. He and Serph had defeated and devoured their previous leader, Harley, and as such, by divine decree, they had conquered the Vanguards.

He smirked at that.

If she really was hungry…he could just grab one or two of these people and just kill them for her.

He looked at Serph and Argilla again. Serph seated Argilla by the stairs, carefully, gently…caressing her face and whispering something into her ear.

Heat raised an eyebrow; what the hell did they think they were doing?

'He's as stupid as the woman.' he scoffed within. Didn't Serph know that by showing signs of affection in public, that he was also displaying his weaknesses for everyone to see?

Wait a minute.

Affection?

'What the hell is that?!' he shouted at himself.

He blinked; confused. He shook his head and looked at the pair again. Serph was sitting on her left side, still speaking to her. He couldn't hear whatever it was he was saying. He blinked and felt blood rush to his face as he saw a glimpse of her long legs, exposed by her slit skirt.

He grumbled something inaudible, annoyed at her.

His fiery red eyes wandered over to Serph. He felt even more annoyed. His silent leader had moved closer to the female and now listened as she spoke. Heat raised an eyebrow as he saw Serph drape a hand over hers.

Heat couldn't breathe.

He didn't know what it was…It was just that, for some reason, he felt unnerved when Serph would do that.

And in that moment…

'I think I hate Serph even more.' he thought, grinding his teeth as he turned sharply away.

'Why the hell are we wasting time like this anyway?! We have to get to Manipura damn it!' he mentally screamed.

He couldn't take it anymore. He walked up to them, "What the hell are we doing here Serph? Shouldn't we be on our way to Manipura?" he asked them impatiently, his hands on his hips.

Argilla looked up at him from where she sat, "Sorry…I'm just a bit tired…"

Serph looked at him, holding his glare as he stood but said nothing. Breaking their eye contact, he looked at Argilla and pulled her gently to her feet, before draping her body once more on his back, walking away.

Argilla rested the side of her face on his back and closed her eyes; she was exhausted…and hungry.

He scowled at that; she was useless…A liability to the team.

He can't work like this.

'If this continues…she'll get both me and the bastard killed!'

With these ominous thoughts, he walked on after them.

xxxxx

He lay there, alone, on his bed with his arms folded behind his head, in deep thought. They had not been able to get to Manipura at all that day and decided to postpone it for a day or two.

Why?

'Because of that stupid woman!' he thought condescendingly. Serph had deemed that Argilla wasn't fit for battle and so, holding up to his expected pattern of behavior, he carried her all the way from Svathisthana and back to Muladhara.

"Serph is being too weak about this. He's too soft about women." he said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"He needs to control her. If he doesn't, we're all dead." he said darkly.

He closed his eyes and waited for sleep…but it wouldn't come. He growled as he turned and tossed in his bed; still nothing. Letting out a snarl of extreme irritation, he threw the blanket from his body and donned his uniform again, grabbing his grenade launcher on his way out.

xxxxx

He walked the empty streets of Muladhara and looked on lazily at the guards and sentries posted at the towers.

He looked at the moon; the silver moon that was full. He sighed; it was all quiet and…uneventful. It was deathly silent and nothing could be heard except for the gentle rain hitting the roofs of their buildings and the floors of their city.

Not really knowing where to go, he suddenly found himself by the entrance of their city. And there, he found the useless female in his group.

He looked at her pathetic form. She was sitting on a ledge, clutching her stomach. He laughed inwardly. She was hungry…no, she was starving. But it was her principle that held her back…

He suddenly smirked; he just had to change her way of thinking, won't he?

'But how…?'

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his tone, bored.

She turned around and stood, slowly, removing her hand from her stomach, "Heat…I…I was just…I couldn't sleep."

He raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"What about you? What're you doing here at this time of night?" she asked, challenging him for an answer.

He smirked, "I can't sleep either."

"Oh…" she said.

She was burning within…She felt so hungry…

'No…I won't…I won't do it…I can't…eat them…' she thought to herself.

She was dying to clutch her stomach again, but with Heat there, she knew she couldn't. He would think that she was being weak again…

"Cut the crap Argilla." he blurted out audaciously.

Her eyes widened, "W-what…do you mean?"

He smirked, "I know you're _hungry_…" he whispered silkily, letting the word "hungry" pass through his lips like velvet, taking a step towards her…

She blushed; what was he doing? She couldn't step back any further; she was right by the ledge. Not saying anything, she looked at him and his alluring red eyes…

She gasped as she suddenly found herself within his strong arms, his hands around her waist. Hot blood pulsed through her veins…

"Heat…what…?" she asked, confused.

He leaned in closer to her face and whispered, "You were going to fall off…"

She blinked; that was it?

A moment later, he tugged at her body and pulled her back to safety.

She opened her mouth to ask him about it but he beat her to it, "I'm going on a mission. Spotted several bogies half a mile from here. Interested?"

Well, he was lying. But there wasn't anything else to do. Besides, this might be the opportunity that he had been waiting for to change her mind about her atma.

After all, it wasn't everyday that he'd find himself awake in the middle of the night unable to sleep. And it wasn't everyday that he'd find _her_ awake in the middle of the night unable to sleep.

He knew she wouldn't refuse. Argilla may not like devouring others…but she doesn't hesitate to use her atma. Besides, she wouldn't dare let him go by himself. That was something that he had always noticed about her. She was supportive and nurturing. She'd help out as much as she can…

'That's what is going to get her killed one day…'

And he supposed that was why Serph liked having her around…After all, he always did bring her in most, if not, all of their missions.

He felt displeased again as he thought of his silent leader. He now realized that Serph had an affinity with their pink-haired comrade…and for some reason, Heat didn't like it.

"Alright. Just us?" she asked.

He was right.

"Yeah. Just us. It wouldn't be long anyway…We're just gonna go in, kill them and get out."

She sweat-dropped, "Wow…Is it really that easy for you?" she asked, chuckling.

He felt warm all of a sudden as he heard her chuckle. Why was that?

'I…I don't know…' he mentally answered truthfully.

Maybe he was just hungry.

Yeah; that was it.

"Whatever. Let's go."

xxxxx

They took a jeep with them and rode out to the vast desert. Heat really didn't know where to go but something in his gut told him where. And he followed blindly.

He stopped the jeep.

"What's up?" she asked, grasping her rifle tightly.

He narrowed his eyes, "Well, we aren't alone. Come on." he smirked. Feeling invigorated at the thought of a prospective battle, he hopped out of the jeep and ran. Argilla cursed under her breath as she followed his lead; she was lucky that the moon had been full that night, providing illumination.

She spotted him; there.

He looked at her and smirked, "Change. Let's go."

Her pink eyes widened as his form began to transform. Soon, a drooling two headed beast graced her presence. Heat growled, "Hurry up or they'll know we're here!"

She looked in front of him and there, was a sleeping squad of the Maribel, most probably on a mission of their own.

Was he crazy? Did he plan on taking them all out?

She cursed; what if they can't defeat them? But still, she can't just leave him either! Knowing Heat, he wouldn't listen to reason and would just run in there blindly. He always had the "attack now and think later" policy.

She sighed; she really didn't have much of a choice.

And so, she willed her body to transform.

Heat smirked, "Let's go!"

And with a beast's cry, he jumped from the ledge, rousing the Maribel. She followed.

xxxxx

Heat grabbed the sleeping man and crushed his neck, the head being severed. Blood splattered on his face and he laughed. He turned and saw that the others had woken up and had transformed as well.

He grinned and lunged himself at them. He dodged their attacks, using the weight of his massive body to ram them and overpower them. His sharp claws tore through their tender flesh and his mouths relished in their taste.

Soon…it was all over. Argilla's doubts were proven wrong. He did take them all out.

He looked over at Argilla. He had saved her every here and there…She was still a bit hesitant to use her powers…

He sighed. He willed himself to change back. She stared at him and seeing him change, she changed too.

Her eyes widened and he wondered why. Was there something amiss? She came up to him, "Heat! You're wounded!" she said touching his temple.

He sharply sucked in air; her touch was…invigorating…

Maybe he was just hungry…He looked around, disregarding her hand on his face; he still hadn't eaten. No; he wanted her to relish in the taste as well…He wasn't that greedy…There was plenty for both she and he…But knowing her, she wouldn't touch her food.

Well, that was the whole point of tonight anyway…To change her mind.

He wasn't wounded either; it was just blood from the enemy. He looked into her eyes but she didn't look back at him. She was too busy inspecting his "wound". He suddenly grabbed her hand, and made her look at him, "I'm not wounded."

She blushed, "R-right…Sorry…"

Heat smirked, "Hungry?"

She blinked, "Heat…you know that…"

"I know," he said, interrupting her, "I know. But…you've been approaching this the wrong way…" he said cryptically.

Argilla suppressed a shudder; he was looking at her in a strange manner. His eyes weren't looking; they were gazing deep within her, reading her thoughts…

He suddenly broke the strange eye contact and walked over to a carcass. She looked at it disgustedly as he tore a piece of flesh from the victim's chest. She began to feel uncomfortable as Heat walked towards her, the lump of flesh in his hand, the blood dripping from it and onto the sand. But nonetheless, she forced herself to stand her ground.

Her heart beat erratically as he stood a few inches from her. Slowly, he brought the flesh right before her eyes, squeezing the aforesaid flesh a bit, letting the blood and juices ooze out, making a squirting noise…Her breathing became constricted and she winced as she imagined what part of the body he now held in his hand…

Her stomach was doing summersaults now as she had an idea of what it was…It was baggy…

'Most probably a lung…' she noted with disgust and abhorrence.

She looked in pure astonishment and disgust as he brought the flesh against his lips and then taking chunks of it in his mouth…

The color from her face drained as he closed his eyes, swallowing his food. He threw his head back and sighed in contentment, letting the blood trickle down his throat.

She blinked several times…Why was he showing her this? Didn't he know that it was just plain disgusting to her? What was his point?

He finally opened his eyes and smiled dreamily at her, his teeth and lips blood red. Looking into her pink eyes, he took another bite…

"Heat…w-what…?"

Suddenly, he came to her, dropping the meat on the sand, his blood-stained hands now on her face, and his lips on hers.

Her eyes widened as she felt the contact…She groaned and closed her eyes as his tongue flicked over her lips…She was afraid though…she was afraid to taste him…But something within herself told her that it was right; his lips on hers…it was right.

_He_ was right…_he_ was the _one_…

And so, she gave in…

His hands caressed her face gently…lovingly and she moaned. Seizing that as an opportunity, he parted her lips and dove within…

Argilla's eyes snapped open as she felt another intruder in her mouth other than his tongue and lips…It was…it was…

She felt her chest heave up and down…

Hungry…

'I'm so hungry…I'm so hungry…' she repeated over and over in her mind.

But feeling her resolve resurface, she fought off the piece of meat and ushered it out of her mouth and back into his, pulling herself away and pushing him off of her. But her partner was skilled; he pulled her closer and ushered the meat within her mouth again. To make sure that she wouldn't be able to expel it, he roughly grabbed her face and slanted his face closer to hers, adding pressure to her face, his tongue diving deeper…as if to suffocate her.

He also let her tumble down on the damp sand, letting her back hit the wet sand with him on top of her…Now…she had no choice but to swallow…

And swallow she did.

Argilla groaned as she felt the much-needed piece of meat enter her system…The blood within rejuvenated her body…and she felt power surge through her whole body…She suddenly felt a feeling that she had never known…

'I…I want…I want more…' she finally admitted to herself.

Heat chuckled against her mouth…the intruder was gone…She swallowed it…He let his hands wander through her body, sliding his blood-filled hands up and down her body, tarnishing the pure and pearly white skin. He found her knees and parted them, nestling himself in between her legs.

His bloodstained hands roamed her legs, feeling her velvety thighs…He groaned and pressed himself further against her…

He slowly released her lips and looked at her…There was blood on the side of her mouth and she looked at him innocently…

"H-heat…?"

"Yeah?" he whispered back seductively.

"I'm…I'm hungry…"

He smirked and got off her. She sat up, feeling a bit ashamed of what she was feeling. She still knew full well that what she had just told Heat was wrong…that it wasn't right to devour others…But for some reason, her mind also reasoned out that…it wasn't _that_ wrong of an action…

A part of her mind began to justify her action telling her that it was necessary…that it was a God-given gift…and not a curse…

Heat returned a moment later, another piece of the carcass in his palm. He held it in front of her and she stared at it…It looked like an internal organ…

"It…it…" she stammered.

Heat knew that look. She was still a bit hesitant although she was open to the idea of devouring others to survive…That was good. All he had to do was push her a bit more. He gazed in her pink eyes once more and slowly brought the organ to his mouth…taking a small bite. Her eyes left his and looked intently at the piece of flesh in front of her.

Heat smirked as he saw the confusion in her eyes. He brought the meat closer to her…and she slowly leaned in…taking a small bite. Her eyes flew to his again as she chewed and then, finally, swallowed. She sighed in contentment as she felt the flesh travel through her throat…the sweet, tender…and juicy flesh…Its texture was smooth and almost slippery to the tongue… It was warm…It was alive…

Soon, the meat was finished and they looked deep within each other's eyes.

"It…was…" she began timidly.

He chuckled. "It was the heart…" he trailed off.

She blushed. She knew that…

The heart huh?

Why did he pick that organ? Not that she was complaining about the taste…or the texture. Oh no; in those qualities, it was topnotch…But she couldn't help but feel that there was something more to it than that…

Maybe it was symbolic…?

Heat eyed the trickle of blood at the side of her mouth, near her chin. Closing the distance between them, he leaned in and licked the trail of blood off of her, his tongue slowly and painfully teasing her hot skin.

She moaned…

He chuckled as he pulled back. He looked at her again. And again, he felt a familiar feeling at the pit of his stomach…only for it to travel south towards his nether regions…

His smirk vanished as he saw the look of longing within her eyes…She was feeling the same thing…

He leaned in again and kissed her. She parted her lips without hesitation and let their tongues intermingle. She moaned openly as she felt his tongue caress hers. She tasted the blood in his mouth and shivered…The taste was different now…

Before…just the smell of it would frighten her…It smelled foul…But now…it didn't smell foul…and it didn't taste salty…It tasted…sweet.

It tasted good.

She swallowed the last amount blood lingering in his mouth, kissing him urgently…passionately.

Heat growled against her mouth and there, grabbed her jacket. She complied…next, he made for her corset, pulling at it roughly. He peeled off her skirt next, slightly tearing it as he pulled the slits upward.

She growled against his mouth as well, as she struggled to remove his cape…and then his suit…

Now, the pair was completely nude. Heat left her lips and dove for her chest, grasping her breast and taking her perk pink nipple within his awaiting mouth and tongue. His gentle yet playful tongue caressed and drew imaginary pictures on her breast. Her skin was smooth to the touch and was damp from the trickle of the drizzle above them…

Ah yes, they almost forgot that it endlessly rained…

"Heat…!" she squealed and grabbed his hair in her hands as he bit her nipple roughly. His other hand grabbed her other breast and squeezed. He heard her groan in protest but he didn't care…

Her feel was driving him dizzy with desire…He couldn't hold back…And now, as he did this with her…there…amidst all of their victims…with the smell of blood pervading their senses… It was enough to rob any man of their world of his sense of self control.

There, amidst their bloody battlefield, where blood, guts, entrails and mutilated corpses adorned their scenery…This was where he wanted her…This was where she wanted him. This was where they wanted to be…to become one.

Any normal human being would have been sickened by what surrounded them; any other normal human being would have been aghast and appalled at the idea of having the desire for intimacy in such a place, in such a time, in such a situation…

But there lay the ace-in-the-hole.

They weren't just some normal human being…

They weren't even human anymore…

'We're nothing but beasts…' Heat told himself as he continued to suckle her.

They all had ceased to be human beings the moment their atma marks branded their skin forever…

And as such, they must act like it. And so they did.

He stopped his ministrations as he felt another pleasurable jolt enter his nether regions, snapping his manhood awake. Argilla blinked as she felt him harden against her thigh. Her heart thumped nervously in anticipation…

Heat looked at her straight in the eyes…and there…he caressed her face, "I…I want you…"

"…In me…" she finished his sentence.

And there, under the moonlight, they sealed their union.

He gritted his teeth and grabbed her legs, hooking them in his elbows. And then, not having any more patience, he pushed within her tight and wet core. He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tightly as he forced his way inside of her impossibly tight passage. He felt her flesh resist him but as the last amount of his control drifted away, he pushed further within, tearing the flimsy resistance of her flesh against him.

"Eeyah!" he heard her squeal. It was a strange sensation. Argilla wanted to shut her legs back together but was impossible as Heat was in between them, his manhood wedged in between her legs. The pain was a strange kind of pain for her…something that she had never felt in her whole life…Something that never occurred to her that she could feel…

He immediately opened his eyes and looked at her; she was in pain. He didn't know why…but somehow, he had a feeling that this would hurt her…Acting upon his gut feeling, he stopped and let her get herself accustomed to the feeling.

He felt the onset of liquid seeping out of her. He sniffed; it was the smell of blood…Her blood. He smiled…She bled for him didn't she?

She faintly sobbed and again, he felt another voice in his head…telling him to hold her close…He was still confused about it…It was like some sort of a faraway and distant memory…It was as if he knew her before…a long time ago…before this war…before the Embryon…and before Serph. Before Serph knew her…Heat believed that he knew her first…

He did as the feeling told him and he held her close, setting her legs on her sides for the time being. His arms wrapped themselves around her back, pulling her to a sitting position as he sat up, while still buried within her.

Now, as she sat on him, she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as a response to his touch as his arms held her tight against his body. She buried her face on his shoulder, quelling the pain within… Her fingers clawed his hard and muscled back, her nails digging into his skin.

And soon…the pain began to ebb away…replaced instead by a feeling of pleasure.

Sensing that she had calmed down, he set her back down on the sand and moved within her…She moaned, "Oh Heat…"

Her voice was driving him crazy that he thrust within her frantically…urgently…Argilla opened her eyes and felt her desire for the man within her increase tenfold as she smelled the stench of blood around her…Her hair began to stand upon one end and she looked around her…Bodies were piled up messily and dirtily all around them…Their victims' blood and guts lay splattered about…Even the rain's smell had changed as it mixed with the smell of blood…

She should be disgusted…

But she wasn't…

She groaned again as she felt him thrust within her roughly, burying himself up to her hilt.

"Heat…! Faster!" she screamed at him…

He complied and growled in response. She wasn't disappointed either…

And then…their oblivion came into being and they let themselves go…and down they descended into the dark arms of the abyss…

"Argilla!!" Heat yelled as he spilled his seed, hot and rushing within…

"Heat…" she whimpered, too overwhelmed by the sense of bliss running through her veins…

xxxxx

Argilla blinked as they calmed themselves down, letting the gentle drops of the rain gently tap on their sweaty bodies. She was silent and just ran her slender fingers through his bright red hair. He was listening intently on the beating of her heart…

Heat was pleased…He had gone there to change her mind…but he didn't count on changing his own mind and his own opinion about this woman…

He was still curious though…The feeling that this woman made him feel…It was definitely a memory.

'Did we know each other before…?' he asked himself.

Of course, it was most probably impossible…but for some reason, by some unseen hand, he knew it to be true.

He slowly rose from her and pulled her up. They both sat up and he grinned, "You hungry?"

She smirked, "Yeah…I am…"

A moment later, still totally unclothed, the two shared their meal…smiling and talking to each other. Neither of them minded the other's nudity…no. They felt as if that they really did belong with one another; there was no malice, no aloofness between them.

Argilla reached out for his face and wiped the excess blood from his face, "You have poor table manners Heat."

He smirked, "Right back at you." he said, noting her blood-smeared face. He noticed some parts of entrails on her chin and he wiped it off with his index finger, bringing it to his lips, and sucking it dry.

He regarded her nude form before him and looked intently at her disheveled wavy long pink locks and how it danced in the breeze and how damped it was from the rain…He drank in her blood-smeared face, neck, arms and shoulders…She just looked too beautiful in his eyes…

A feisty beast…

'_My_ feisty beast…' he thought possessively.

Focusing on their meal again, they both laughed heartily and ate to their hearts' content.

xxxxx

They returned to Muladhara by sunrise…Heat looked at the woman in his arms. She was exhausted and so was he. She had fallen asleep along the way.

He smiled as he regarded her face. She looked so peaceful…She didn't look tormented…She had accepted her fate; as they had theirs.

He didn't know why…He should have taken her to her room…but now, as she slept in his arms…and now that he had tasted the whole of her…he didn't want to be alone anymore.

He took her to his room and set her on his bed…

After removing her uniform from her, leaving her only in her black underwear, he tucked her within his sheets. He did the same and followed her in…

He knew that the drills were about to begin…but…

'Gale could put a sock in it. I don't freakin' care.' he told himself defiantly.

xxxxx

They walked hand-in-hand through the hallway of their barrack as they made their way towards the strategy room. They knew what the others would say, but hey, neither just cared.

"Sorry we're late." Argilla said cheerfully as she and Heat walked in; their hands clasped tightly together, their fingers intertwined. Serph raised an eyebrow in confusion and so did Gale. Cielo merely gaped, afraid to question.

Sera, the black haired girl, merely smiled at them, "I'm glad that you two are properly rested…"

Heat and Argilla looked at each other and smiled; yes, they were rested…

And as for him worrying about Serph…

'Nah…' Heat thought dismissively, 'Forget about it. The bastard's not worth it. Besides, I don't need to. I have _her_…'

xxxxx

She leaned on his shoulder, holding his hand in hers as they looked at the dying sun's rays…The team had just finished their hunt.

Needless to say, everyone had been surprised at the sudden change within Argilla. After all, she was the one who advocated that devouring others wasn't something that she could ever do…So then, they were all left to wonder-what changed?

Serph smiled as he looked at the two as they stood together, a few feet away from them. He understood. He felt it too…Whenever he would touch Argilla…he would feel some weak familiarity…It was as if…he knew her from somewhere.

And now, she probably felt that way about Heat and he about her.

Argilla had been afraid of blood…but now…she was different.

Gale and Cielo had asked him what changed. He merely smiled. It was simple.

Heat changed her. Even he had not been able to do that…He had tried to talk to her about it for days on end…but nothing changed. But Heat…he had managed to change her in a day.

It was because she trusted him…She trusted him wholeheartedly…She trusted him enough for her to take the deep plunge…And that had set her free…She had accepted what and who she was…

That was the most important thing. She could live her life without regret. And for that, he was happy. It was enough for him.

It wasn't just Argilla who had changed either; Heat had drastically changed…But he knew that it was for the better. He found what he was looking for and whatever it was…Argilla had it.

xxxxx

He once mentally cursed Serph for showing "affection" in public. But he was doing the same thing now…He smirked; no, he had been wrong to think that about Serph.

'Frankly, I couldn't give a shit…' he thought pompously. He didn't care whoever saw…This was the way he felt about this woman and this was what they wanted to do. Embracing one another or holding one another was what they felt like doing. Weakness or no, he simply didn't care.

And if anyone would take advantage of his "supposed weakness"…

'I'd tear him or her limb from limb and make them eat their own guts…' he promised malevolently; smirking a bit as he did.

"Heat…?" she asked, still looking at the sun.

"Yeah?" he replied gruffly.

She chuckled; Heat was always like that…but still, she knew that he meant no harm. She knew that he was listening to her and urged her to continue.

"Why did you choose the heart?" she asked; curious.

He sighed, "I dunno…I just felt like it. It felt right; didn't it?"

She smiled; so, he didn't know either…But that was the answer that she was looking for anyway…He didn't know why…He just knew. That was explanation enough.

"It tasted good, didn't it?" he asked uncouthly. If she didn't know him any better, Argilla could've sworn that Heat was being rude and sarcastic…But she _did_ know him better…and she _did_ understand that it was just his nature to be this way…

"Yeah…It did." she said chuckling.

They were wrapped in the invisible arms of silence until she broke it once more.

"Heat…?" she asked again.

"What?" he asked back; impatient. She was asking too many questions damn it! What was up with this woman? It was getting kind of annoying.

"Thanks…" she whispered.

"For what?" he asked, feeling his irritation drift away.

She giggled, "For the best dinner date ever…" she finished, tiptoeing to kiss him on the cheek.

"You're welcome." he chuckled, "I had fun too." he finished, as he pulled her closer to him, kissing the top of her head.

The two blinked; they didn't know what a dinner date was per se, but it felt like the right thing to say. And they left it at that.

xxxxx

FIN


End file.
